A future worth saving
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: Chris is back where he belongs living and loving with his family and a new girl... Intrigued? Life with magic is never simple but some moments make it worth all the hassle.
1. Chapter 1

_Set in the future that Chris saved. Honey is a witch with the power to transfigure inanimate objects. Wyatt is good. At the age of 22 Chris was granted the memories of everything he did in the past and his bad future as well as the new improved future._

_(Now don't hate me, but I don't like Bianca! She hurt Chris therefore she is EVIL!)_

Chapter One

P3 was still a fantastic club in San Francisco, new bands wanted to play there and people wanted to be seen there. Chris Halliwell weaved in and out of the dancers and nodded at the barman. Wyatt was sitting in a corner with a couple of friends watching as dancers swayed to the music in his club. Chris eased open the door to the back room where he had stayed all those years ago.

He sank down onto the tattered armchair and closed his eyes. The music blaring in the background faded to distant vibrations in his chest and the hard wooden slats under the thin cushion pressed into his back but he didn't pay any attention to his discomfort. He was asleep. And so he didn't notice the demon materialise in front of him. The girl who was looking for the bathroom did.

A bright blue sparkling energy ball formed in the demons claw-like hand. With deadly precision he threw it straight at Chris. The girl yelled and threw her hands up. The lethal energy ball turned into a fuzzy pompom it knocked Chris on the head and woke him up. He looked around blearily just in time to see the girl throw a can off the floor at the demon transforming it with a flick of the wrist into a shimmering atheme. The knife embedded itself into the demons chest up to the hilt with a sickening thud. He stared down at it for a moment before bursting into flames with a scream which luckily coincided with a particularly loud cymbal crash from the band.

Chris jumped to his feet and the girl jumped back. "Um…" she said.

Chris looked at her, "How did you do that?"

The girl looked at him, "Do what?" she said suspiciously innocently. "I didn't do anything…. some guy just came in and…"

Chris smiled, "No! It's OK; I'm not going to expose you or anything. I have powers too, look…" he disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles and reappeared on the other side of the room.

The girl grinned, "Wow! I've never met another person with powers before. Ever!" She smiled again and extended her hand, "I'm Honey."

Chris took her hand, "Chris. You don't have any family who have powers too? Or a whitelighter to guide you?"

"A what?" Honey asked. Chris looked a bit shocked. "I don't have any family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um… all my family have powers. Would you like to meet them?" Honey nodded eagerly. "Ok, they're right through here." He led her back into the clubs main room, to a corner couch. Two boys one younger and one older then Chris lounged with three other girls all with brunette hair down to their waists. Chris began introductions; "This is my brother Wyatt, my cousin Henry and my two other cousins Prue and Laura, and my little sister Melinda. Everyone this is Honey, she's a witch and she just saved my life."

To say they looked shocked was a bit of an overstatement. Actually Chris's family seemed to take it in their stride, the three girls budged up and made room for Honey. Laura the eldest, shook Honey's hand, she jumped a little and glanced a Chris, a grin forming on her face. "What?" he asked, "What did you see?"

Laura laughed him off; "Nothing major." She turned to Honey, "I get premonitions of the future and past. Do you have a power?"

Jazz grinned, "Um yeah… I can transfigure stuff."

Prue looked impressed; "Wow! I'm an empath, I can feel others emotions and Laura and I can levitate too. Speaking of empaths… Henry do you mind? Get your mind out of the gutter, you just met her!" Henry blushed red, Chris glared at him. And he quickly stopped eyeing her up.

Melinda smiled softly. "What can you do?" Honey asked her curiously. Melinda was very small and slight, she looked about nineteen, same age as Honey, but she seemed to emanate a sense of power.

Melinda grinned, "I can blow things up! And freeze time."

Honey looked at her in awe. "That is so cool!"

Wyatt went and got a round of drinks, Honey thanked him, "It's not a problem," he said, "I own the place."

The group sat in their corner sipping their drinks and chatting happily to Honey.

As they spoke, Chris looked at Honey, she was really very pretty, beautiful even, she wasn't very tall, she wore her dark blonde hair twisted and pinned with a jewelled clasp, her black top clung to her body without looking slutty and her dark jeans slouched to the floor accenting the length of her legs. But what really caught his attention were her bright eyes, so dark they were almost black, they sparkled with laughter and fun, she was just so… alive.

At about one in the morning she looked at her wrist, "I should really be going, it's getting late."

Chris stood up, "I'll give you a lift." Henry sniggered until a nearly full bottle of water tipped itself over his head.

The air outside was cold and the sky dark, Honey gave her address to Chris and he took hold of her arm and orbed them. Honey landed with bump and staggered, "Whoa, that felt weird."

Chris grinned apologetically, "Yeah it can take a while to get used to." and helped her to her door.

Then they realised that it was hanging off its hinges, Honey reached out to touch Chris's arm. "Get ready to do your thing…" She whispered. She pushed the door gingerly open. The room inside was a mess. The wardrobe doors were open, Honey's clothes spread over the floor as if someone had pulled them out to see the back of the wardrobe. Her bed sheets were pulled back, the boxes underneath her bed heaved out. The cupboards in the small kitchen were open their contents unmoved. "It's like they were looking for something big…," Honey whispered, "Maybe even some_one_." Chris stiffened. Footsteps coming from the bathroom. They crept back into the main room.

A tall man in black entered the room. He grinned. "Well, well, look what I just found. I'm not going to hurt you witches, not unless you make me." He conjured a fireball and tossed it up and down in his hand.

Chris pulled Honey behind him, "Well if you don't want to hurt us, you won't mind leaving…" the demon just laughed, "Thought not." Chris sighed. He flung his arm out and the demon soared into the wall and was knocked out cold. Chris stood over the fallen demon, watching him closely. "Come on, you've got to get out of here."

Honey stumbled over to him, the demon stirred, moaned and then jumped up summoning another fireball from thin air. "Let's go!" Honey yelled, "Go! Go!" She grabbed onto Chris's sleeve he shimmered into blue sparks, enraged the demon threw his fireball at the cloud of sparks.

Chris and Honey landed in the living room of the Halliwell Manor as Honey cried out in pain. The fireball had burnt her upper arm leaving an ugly red mark on her skin. "Wyatt!" Chris called out, Wyatt ran down the stairs, "She's hurt!" Honey bit her lip in pain and Wyatt hovered his hands over her burn. The mark faded. Honey looked down at her arm. It was smooth and clear. She smiled.

"What the hell happened?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris just shook his head and took the stairs two at a time. Melinda came down the steps and pushed herself against the wall as Chris hurtled past her. "Whoa! Hi, Honey back so soon?"

Honey shut her eyes, it was too much to take in and she couldn't connect the strands together. "When we got to my apartment, someone had already been there…there was stuff all over the floor and there was this demon guy… Chris threw him against a wall… he said he wouldn't hurt us, unless he had to…then Chris orbed us here, the demon must have caught my arm as we orbed."

Melinda smiled, "Well I guess you're staying with us until we can get this all straightened out, Mom and Dad are away and Chris and I are living here at the moment and Wyatt's here practically all of the time too, he can't cook, so you'll be well protected." Jazz smiled wearily, the whole day seemed to have caught up with her and she was suddenly exhausted. Melinda smiled sympathetically, "Is the couch okay? We blew up the guest room last week…" Honey just nodded, her eyes were dropping. "Just come upstairs, I'll get you some clothes of mine, you can use the bathroom and I'll find some blankets."

Chris crept back downstairs about two hours later, the Book of Shadows had been little help, and he guessed the demon was pretty low level, answering to a higher up. A blanket covered lump was huddled on the couch, a mop of blonde hair spread over the pillow shining softly in the light that filtered through a window. He grimaced and placed some crystals around the couch, and then folded himself into one of the armchairs, where he slowly drifted of to sleep.

***

Chris woke to the delicious smell of something sweet and warm. He blinked sleep from his eyes and stumbled through to the kitchen. Melinda was making waffles, Wyatt sat at the table reading a newspaper and Honey meandered around the corner a moment after he arrived carrying a milk bottle from the front of the house. She was wearing one of Melinda's old band t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants, she grinned at Chris, "Morning! You should have gone to bed y'know; you didn't have to stay in that chair." Chris just shrugged and smiled, and reached for a cup of coffee.

Melinda surveyed him and then plonked some waffles down on a plate; "Eat." She said to him sternly. Melinda was the only one of Piper's three children who had inherited her skill in the kitchen. Melinda continued; "Chris I want you to orb Honey back over to her place and pick up some clothes, she should really stay here until we've sorted out our demonic issues. Wyatt, will you go with them, you've got pretty good fire power and I need to get to Mom's restaurant to check everything over."

Wyatt swallowed his mouthful of waffle, "No problemo little sister. C'mon Chris! Clothe yourself, places to be!"

***

Honey emerged from her bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt and she tugged on her leather jacket as Chris stood up from the armchair and hooked her bag over his arm and held his jacket in his other hand.

A demon shimmered behind Honey grabbed her around her waist and shimmered out again before either of them could do anything.

Chris stared in horror at the space where Honey had just been. "No!"

***

Honey stumbled to the rock floor in front of a tall robed figure with slicked back hair and a small goatee. "Ah my love, I apologise for any discomfort I may have caused you in your transportation."

Honey stared at him, "Um, well apology not accepted! I was most put out, and what the hell do you mean 'love'?!"

***

Back at the manor Melinda was scrying for Honey. Wyatt was scanning the book and Chris was pacing. "Why don't we call Phoebe or Paige? Or Laura, or Henry, or Prue? Just someone!"

Melinda looked at him calmly, "Chris we're fine just as we are. Now shush I'm trying to concentrate."

Chris flopped into one of the worn chairs, "Urgh! How could that happen? I was there! RIGHT there."

Melinda stood up, "Okay I've got her, c'mon one of you orb me with you." Chris took her hand and they disappeared in a shimmer of blue sparks.

***

Honey was fuming, she was strapped to a table in a dark, stuffy room with no light except the flickering light from a few foul smelling candles. Nixon walked back into the room, his long robe swirling behind him, his slicked hair shining in the light. "There you are my love."

Honey scowled at him, "Well I'm not exactly in a position to be moving around."

Nixon smiled his oily smile, "Once we have mated…"

Honey let out a soft scream. "MATED? As in… ew!"

Nixon continued as if there had been no interruption, "And you fall pregnant, our child will be one of the most powerful magical beings in all of history. The stars are aligned for this night, they pointed to you and I have had every seer I could find check over the signs, tonight is the night."

Honey pulled futilely at her bound hands, "Okay, I have to tell you I am so not into this whole bondage thing! Let me go!"

Nixon simply smiled again and circled closer around the table. A series of loud bangs and cries of pain came from behind the curtain that separated this cave from the other part of the cavern. Melinda's smiling face appeared around the side of it, "Hey there Honey! Oh!" she turned and another scream of agony accompanied by a flash of light burst from behind the curtain. "Whoa! Just can't get the demons nowadays can you?" Chris appeared next to her, his face wore an expression of deep worry in contrast with Melinda's casual but dangerous smile.

Chris pushed his way into the room, Melinda rushed back into the main cavern to help her brother, and a stray fireball set the curtain alight. Through the flames Honey could see Melinda and Wyatt blow up demon after demon, but more and more kept coming.

Chris walked carefully towards Nixon, his eyes never left the demons face, Nixon sighed, "Oh dear, this hasn't turned out quite as I'd hoped, of well," He turned as if to go and then spun around a crossbow poofed in his hand out of smoke, with one movement he shot an arrow at Chris striking him in the shoulder, Chris cried out in pain and sank to his knees.

"NO!" Honey heard the anguished scream come from her lips but she didn't really register it, with a surge of strength she twisted her palms inwards and transfigured the ropes into thin thread that snapped as she pulled her arms up. "Melinda! Wyatt! Get Nixon, don't let him escape!" They sprinted after the retreating demon. She threw herself at Chris, "No, no, oh no. Chris, Chris!" Chris grimaced. "Okay, alright," Honey carefully lay Chris down face up on the floor, "I'm gonna get rid of this arrow, okay? This won't hurt much." She laid her hands on the arrow and shut her eyes, under her palms it turned into water and washed over Chris's shoulder.

Chris's breath was coming in shallow gasps, "It won't help, the arrow was poisoned and the poison's in me. There's nothing you can do." He grimaced as a fresh wave of pain swept through him.

Honey felt tears trickling down her face, "I've got to try something! I can't just sit here and watch you die!" She laid her head on his chest and felt her tears slowly wet the fabric. Honey sniffed, and raised her head a burning, determined look in her eyes. She placed her hands over the wound, and shut her eyes. With her mind she reached out trying to feel the poison. She felt it touch the edge of her conscious, growing stronger. She could almost taste it, bitter and burning. Carefully she focused all her energy on changing that bitter, burning thing into cool, clear water. She felt the poison begin to fade. Beneath her palm Chris heaved a huge, shuddering breath, and then she couldn't sense the bitterness any more. She opened her eyes.

Chris smiled up at her, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh! I thought it wouldn't work!"

Melinda and Wyatt trudged in looking angry. Darkish red blobs stained their clothes. Wyatt sighed, "Trust us to get one of the ones that leaves a mess!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chris orbed into Honey's living room and was greeted by a squeal and a load bang. Honey popped up from behind the couch rubbing the side of her head ruefully. "You have got to stop doing THAT!" she said crossly. "Can't you announce your presence pre-orb? Ring a bell? Rattle some chains? Or knock at the door like a normal person!"

"You know I don't do normal very well."

Honey laughed softly. "Yeah… Look have you seen a resume anywhere?" she picked up a pile of books and moved them over.

He bent down and rifled through a sheaf of spells. "You're looking for a new job?"

"Yeah. I had to, er, leave."

"Oh, yeah? Why?" he asked.

She ducked back down again. "Well… er… I may have accidentally… blown up the restaurant's kitchen." She mumbled.

"What?!" he cried.

Honey shot back up again "I didn't do it on purpose! I was attacked by a demon there and I defended myself. Of course I couldn't tell them that so I told them it was a gas leak and I had been smoking and so they fired me!"

"You don't smoke." Chris said.

"Yeah, well somehow I didn't think that they would buy that whole demon excuse. So now I need a job and I am going completely insane because…"

"You're rambling again!" Chris said as he picked his way through piles of books and papers to Honey and held out a hand. "Look, you need a job you could waitress at the restaurant. They always need extra help and as you're a witch there'll be fewer awkward explanations."

Honey smiled up at him and took his hand as he pulled her up. "You're sure that's ok?"

"Positive. Now I actually came over because Melinda asked me to invite you to dinner. She's making spaghetti."

"Yum! I'll just grab my coat."

Chris, Wyatt, Melinda and Honey all lay sprawled on various chairs. "Lil' sis that was soooo great. I think you've killed us all!" Wyatt moaned.

Honey smiled, "I should be off." Chris stood up and offered her his hand. "No, thanks. I'd like the walk." She stooped to hug Melinda and ruffled Wyatt's hair. Chris walked her to the door. Honey kissed him quickly on the cheek, "I'll be at the restaurant at four tomorrow. See you then."

Ellia was a trickster demon. She liked to hang around San Francisco this time of year and she just so happened to be shimmering by when Honey walked past her. "Hey? What the…" Giggling madly she skipped past Honey and right into her body. Honey glowed bright red and stumbled into an alley were she fell down in a faint.

***

It was half past three when a persistent beeping woke Honey up. Rubbing her eyes she answered the call. "Hey it's Chris."

She smiled, "Hey you."

"So you're still good for four? I rang your home and you were out…"

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." She cooed.

Honey looked down at herself, "Well, this simply won't do!" with a flick of her hand she turned her jeans and jumper into a slinky black dress that flared out at her knee and plunged low at her back. Killer red heels and lipstick finished off the ensemble. Honey glanced at her reflection in a window and smiled sensuously. "Much better."

Chris spun round and round on one of the bar stools and abruptly stopped when Honey walked in. His jaw dropped. "Wh…wha…what are you wearing?"

Honey grinned coquettishly and twirled around, "D'you like it?"

"Um…" Chris looked completely dazed.

Honey sashayed forwards "I thought you would." She perched on the stool next to Chris and ran her foot up and down his leg.

Chris squirmed, something was not right. Honey was acting completely out of character and there was something different about her voice, it was breathier and huskier and when had she ever worn a dress like THAT? "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Honey coiled a lock of hair around her finger, "Never better."

"You're sure? You seem… a bit different."

"D'you not like different?" Honey stood up and moved closer to him her lips only a breath away from his.

Chris jerked back. "Is this a joke?"

Honey laughed softly, "I've never been more serious in my life."

"So… you're wearing that for waitressing?"

"Waitressing? No. I thought we could do something more… fun." She whispered. "We just need to relocate." She grasped Chris's hand tightly and shimmered out into… a room? A tent? Outside? The walls were hung with silks, but you could see the night sky above, candles floated in mid air and cushions were scattered all over the floor.

Chris balked. "How the hell did you do this?"

"Magic." She whispered.

Chris grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "This isn't you! Honey, listen to me! Are you under a spell?"

Honey just smiled and kissed his neck. Chris pushed her back again, "No! No, no, no, no! C'mon."

Chris orbed them into the attic. Wyatt and Melinda, who were staying in the manor while Leo and Piper were in Hawaii, heard the crash and burst in to find Honey wound around Chris and Chris looking extremely uncomfortable. "Help me!" he called to Wyatt.

"Don't know why you're complaining bro." said Wyatt as he helped pull Honey away. "It's been long enough since your last date."

"It's not her!" Chris huffed as Honey ruffled his hair. They got Honey into a chair and fastened her down.

Melinda stood in front of the bound Honey. "Who are you? I'm talking to the thing inside. Who are you?" Honey just tossed her head defiantly. "Answer me!"

"Why should I?" she sneered.

Melinda shot fire at the floor creeping closer and closer to Honey she was about to hit her when Chris yelled, "Stop! Honey is still in there!"

The demon in Honey laughed. "You see! You are too weak. I am safe." Then she shook violently. Chris reached for her hand. "Chris." Honey whispered in her own voice. "Help me. She's hurting me." She screamed. Her eyes went black. "You wouldn't!" the demon screeched. "You'd have to kill me! Kill her!"

Chris kept tight hold of her hand. Honey whispered again. "Chris. Please."

Tears welled up in Chris's eyes. "No, you can fight her. You are stronger than her."

Melinda had tears running down her cheeks, "We can't let her die!" Chris jumped up and started rummaging through boxes he pulled out an athame. "What are you doing?" Melinda cried.

Chris's face was set. "You stab her. Wyatt, get ready to heal her. I'll hold her steady." The demon inside Honey was screaming and swearing at them. Melinda took a deep breath, closed her eyes and plunged the blade into Honey's heart. The demon screamed piercingly and Honey's anguished moan could be heard at the same time. Then the demon stopped screaming and Honey went deathly still, her head lolled against Chris's shoulder. "Now!" Chris yelled at Wyatt. He placed his hands over the wound and it knitted back together. Melinda untied Honey's wrists and Honey fell into Chris and Melinda's arms still and cold. Melinda covered her mouth with her hands and turned her face into Wyatt's chest weeping. Chris held Honey closer, her blood staining his shirt. "No." he mumbled. "Honey. Please. Please." They sat there for what seemed like forever, the only sound was their breathing and Melinda's faint crying.

Chris lay Honey down. She looked so peaceful. If it hadn't been for the blood all over her he could almost have kidded himself that she was sleeping. He brushed a lock of her hair off her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait." whispered Wyatt. "Look." Honey's chest rose and fell slightly with her light breathing.

Melinda listened to her heart. "She's alive! Chris! Bring her downstairs." Chris scooped Honey up, holding her as if she was made of glass. He settled Honey into a bed and tucked her up. Wyatt and Melinda concocted every remedy that they could think of and placed amulets and crystals all round Honey while Chris just sat in a chair pulled right up to Honey's side and held her hand and listened to her laboured breathing.

It was past midnight when Honey woke up. She looked around the darkened room and saw Chris, his head resting on the bed next to her, his hand holding tightly to hers. Honey moved slightly and Chris woke up his face breaking into a smile. "You're ok!" he breathed.

"Thank you." Honey whispered.

"I wouldn't let you die." Chris said and he very gently kissed Honey's mouth. She smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So this is a patented Chris Halliwell night of romance." smiled Honey. Chris grinned at her. "Do you take every girl to the Golden Gate Bridge?"

Chris shrugged, "Only really special ones." Honey grinned, the wind tugged at her hair, her face turned up towards the stars. Chris was sitting on the blanket he's brought with the remains of a picnic on two plates. Honey shivered, Chris tugged her down next to him and put his jacket around her shoulders.

Honey grinned and moved closer. "Such a gentleman."

Chris lowered his lips to hers. "Hold on." He whispered between kisses and disappeared in a shower of blue stars.

They landed with a bump on Chris's bed. "Ow!" whispered Honey and rubbed her head where it had hit a hardback book.

"Sorry!" Chris gasped but Honey just smiled and wound her arms around his neck threading her fingers through his thick hair.

***

"Good morning lil' bro! You don't usually sleep in this… woah!" Wyatt threw his hands up to cover his face. Chris opened one eye and made a very rude gesture at his brother. Wyatt staggered back pretending to be hurt and mouthed "Did I miss something?!" Chris just repeated the gesture until Wyatt left then he waved his hand at the door sliding the bolt across. He lay down and put his arm back round Honey's waist.

When Honey and Chris woke up, some two hours later, there was a tray of pastries with a note from Melinda.

I'm so psyched you two are together!

Enjoy the breakfast!

M

XXX

Underneath this note was another from Wyatt.

I'm going be out all day.

So plenty of time for wink wink nudge nudge!

Your big brother

"Oh! He is so dead!" laughed Chris. Honey just giggled and concentrated on eating her pastry.

***

A shower of blue sparks formed to become Chris with his arms wrapped around Honey. She kissed him gently on the lips, "Thanks for last night. It was magical."

He grinned and kissed her again, she was still kissing him when he orbed out. "Very funny!" Honey called to the ceiling.

Honey got to the restaurant in time for the lunch rush. She tied her apron around her waist and wandered into the kitchen to find out the specials. Melinda was stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious. Honey sniffed appreciatively. Melinda whirled around and screamed. She wiped her hands hurriedly on a rag and rushed over to her. "Omigod, omigod! You and Chris! You and Chris! Tell me EVERTHING! Well… not everything. There are clearly some details that as a younger sister I can live without but this is so great!"

Honey laughed. "Yeah, um he said that after I'm done to ask Wyatt for a lift to where he is. Um… where is he?"

Melinda turned back to her stirring, "Oh he'll be at magic school, he's using their library for research."

"Research?" Honey looked confused.

Melinda giggled, "Oi, you two didn't do much talking huh?" Honey blushed bright red. "He's writing a book on time travel; after all he's pretty much an expert now"

"He's an expert on time travel?" Honey asked incredulously.

"Y'know? He'll tell you all about it himself. You're off at four ok? I'll give Wyatt a call to come and pick you up he'll orb ya to your lover boy." Melinda pulled a face.

***

"Wow." Honey breathed as she gazed down the never ending corridor.

Wyatt grinned, "Ok, he'll be in the library. Fourth door on the right." He orbed out.

Honey crept towards the door, something about this place made her feel the need to be deathly quiet. Chris was surrounded by piles of books, he passed his hand over a book and the pages flicked over. Honey snuck behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!" she whispered.

Chris grinned, "I didn't hear you coming in. Hey." He kissed her cheek.

Honey pulled up a large comfy chair, "So… you've not be telling me everything!" Chris hummed noncommittally his eyes scanning the page before him. "You're an expert on time travel apparently."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah."

"Wyatt?"

"Melinda told me. So you're an expert?"

Chris sighed. "It's a pretty long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. Chris nodded at her and took her hand.

"Ok… so… the thing about time travel is…."

It took him hours to tell the whole story. He told her off his different past, his journey to the past, he told her of Bianca, of the alternate universes he'd seen, the changes he made. "So how did you learn about your… old past?" she mumbled, confused.

"I was given my alternate memories when I turned 22."

"Alright, it's giving me a bit of a headache but I think I get it. I mean I'm no expert…"

He rolled his eyes, "I've just got a lot of experience. I guess."

Honey smiled and then pulled a face, "So you had to get your parents to… ew!" Chris grimaced.

Wyatt orbed into view with Melinda clinging to his arm. "We got to go!" Melinda called. "Quick! Follow us!" Chris grabbed hold of Honey's hand and orbed.

"What's happening?" Honey cried as they all landed in a cave.

Melinda and Wyatt grinned at each other and morphed into two demons. A woman clad all in black leather with an ugly red scorch mark all down her left cheek and a huge man with long tatty hair also clad in black leather. "You fell for it." The girl hissed. "That's what's happening."

Chris made to grab Honey's hand and orb when the man kicked a crystal to complete the circle around them. "Well, well, well." The man leered as he paced around the glittering cage. "Look what we managed to do. Capture one of the most powerful witches of all time and his little girlfriend."

"Who are you?" Chris said his voice shaking with rage, "What do you want?"

"I," the girl whispered "am Pain."

"And I am Despair." The man said.

"How did you get into magic school? It's protected." Chris asked while his eyes scanned the room looking for a way out.

"Oh please!" Pain said scathingly, "A child could get under those charms! It wasn't much bother for us. If you know the right wording."

"Who shall we play with first?" the man said a cruel smile playing on his face. "Let me have the girl."

Chris stepped in front of Honey, "You can't."

"Who's gonna stop me?" the man smirked. He reached through the walls of the cage and pulled Honey out of Chris's grasp.

"Honey!" Chris yelled. "Let her go! You can have me! I'm the one you want!"

Honey kicked and bit but the demon held fast and then a cold feeling began to grip her heart. The will to fight went out of her and she flopped to the floor her expression dead and wretched. Despair grinned. "Well, that was just too easy."

"And now, it's my turn." The girl sneered. She held out a hand and Honey suddenly shrieked in agony. It felt as though she was being burned, as though a thousand knives were piercing her skin.

"Honey!" Chris yelled, but the cage held fast.

Pain moved her hand and Honey stopped screaming, low breathless cries escaped her lips. She turned her face towards the demons defiance blazing in her eyes. Pain clicked her fingers and Despair reached out towards Honey. She kept her eyes on him, fighting him, her face glistened with sweat and she shook on her knees but she didn't give up. Pain, it seemed had gotten bored and she prowled towards Chris a pitiless grin etched across her face. She turned to face Honey, "Watch this, witch." Chris cried out. Pain's face was elated.

Honey jumped to her feet and lunged for Pain but Despair grabbed hold of her around the waist, his face twisted in concentration as he tried to beat her. Pain looked over to them, "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know." Despair grunted "Unless… oh!" his eyes gleamed and Pain stopped torturing Chris, who lay gasping for breath still inside the crystal cage. "She _loves_ him!" he crooned.

Pain smirked at her. "Is that so? Have you told him? Does he love you back?" she whispered.

Despair leaned close to Honey who flinched away, "He doesn't. If he did he would've stopped us. Love conquers all right? He hasn't even tried to help you." Honey faltered and Despair, sensing victory continued. "There is no pain worse than unrequited love. No despair deeper than what you are feeling. I can make it stop." A shimmering athame appeared in his hand. "Here." He pressed it into her hands. "Do it. Kill yourself. End the torment."

Honey's hands closed around the blade, it bit into her skin drawing blood. "Yes." whispered Pain. "That's it!" Honey's eyes were empty of all emotion.

"Honey." Chris wheezed, too quietly for her to hear.

Honey held onto the handle tightly then, lighting fast, she plunged the knife up to the hilt into Pain's side. "Go to hell." She hissed. Pain screamed as though all the pain she had ever inflicted was being forced on her then and burst into flames.

"What?" roared Despair, Honey ran towards Chris and knocked on of the crystals away. The cage vanished but Chris was still too weak to move. Despair lumbered towards them. Honey looked at her empty hand; the athame was lying, useless, on the floor. She kicked high, hitting him in the chest. "In jeans and everything!" she said to herself. Honey grabbed Chris and tried to pull him away. Despair rounded on her, with an almighty effort Chris raised his palm and threw the demon across the room.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for." Honey smoothed his hair off his forehead and closed her eyes as Despair's footsteps shuddered towards her.

Three figures orbed into the room. The middle one called out, "We call on the power of three to vanquish this evil entity, may he know now only pain and send him to whence he came." Despair burst into flames and vanished.

Chris pushed himself up, leaning heavily of Honey. "Honey, this is my mom and her sisters."

Honey smiled at them, "It's nice to finally meet you." Paige rushed forwards to help support the faint Chris.

***

Chris orbed up to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, to find Honey already there, sitting on Chris's favourite spot her arms resting on her knees. "Hey." He murmured.

"Hey yourself." She said softly back.

"How did you get up here?" he asked looking around as though expecting to see a broomstick.

"Your Aunt Paige agreed to drop me off." She said her eyes still looking down at the lights of the cars.

Chris reached up and helped her down and entwined her fingers with his. Honey smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have something to tell you." Chris whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

He slipped two fingers under her chin and turned her face so that the dark eyes gazed into his green ones. "I love you." He whispered.

Tears welled up in Honey's eyes. "You don't have to say it just because of what those demons said."

"That's not why I'm saying it." Chris said. "I just wanted to tell you, it felt right."

Honey smiled, "I do love you." She said softly.

Chris smiled and kissed her lightly then tucked her head underneath his chin and held her close. Honey sighed contentedly. And they stayed there as the sky turned pink with a new dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Honey lay with her head on Chris's chest, her eyes were closed, a peaceful smile on her face. Her phone beeped at her. Honey groaned. "Just ignore it." Chris mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I can't. It might be Mel; she said she might need some extra help in the restaurant."

Chris waved his hand and the phone soared into his hand. Honey grinned. "Wow! You are useful."

"Glad to help." Chris said.

"See this is why I keep you around." Honey said as she settled back against Chris.

Chris chuckled, "So that's the only reason you keep me around, huh?"

"No!" Honey laughed, "You're also arm candy!"

Chris kissed her hair affectionately. "I really like this."

"What?" Honey asked sleepily.

"You… me… this. It's nice. To have something definite in life."

"Nothing's definite." Honey said, a little sadly, "You taught me that."

Chris sighed and tightened his hold on her slightly.

***

"Aw! He is so cute!" Chris walked into the manor to find Honey and Piper sitting in the living room, photo albums all around them.

"Oh, no! Please tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing Mom."

"What?" Piper said, "It's my job as a mother to show your girlfriend baby photos! Besides! I made cookies and I couldn't eat them all by myself."

Honey held up a photo, "You're dressed as a pumpkin!" she cooed.

Chris glared accusingly at Piper. Piper grinned, "So, Honey, I'll see you on Saturday."

Honey smiled, "Definitely, and thank you so much for inviting me."

Piper wandered into her kitchen.

"Saturday?" Chris asked as he picked up piles of photos.

"Your mom invited me to the family get-together on Saturday." Honey said as she stared at the photo in her hand. "D'you think your mom would mind if I kept this one?"

"_I_ would!" Chris exclaimed. "She must really like you! The Halliwell dinner is like… huge!" he made to take the photo but Honey skipped out of his way. "I will get that photo!" Chris said in a mock evil voice.

"Ooooh! I'm scared." Honey teased. Chris moved to the right and Honey on the other side of the sofa moved away.

Chris quickly orbed behind her and grabbed her around the waist reaching for the photo. Honey held it in her outstretched arm laughed hysterically. Chris snatched the photo from her fingers, "Ha! I win!"

Honey quickly turned around and pressed her lips to his, his grip on the photo loosened and she pulled it back. "That's playing dirty." Chris sulked.

"Hey! You use your powers and I use mine! You are just so cute!" Honey cooed over the photo again. "If you play nice then I won't e-mail a copy to Wyatt!"

"You wouldn't!" Chris said aghast.

"Wouldn't I?" Honey asked and then she ran out of the room as Chris lunged for her.

***

Wyatt orbed quickly into the Manor. "Incoming!" he yelled as a dozen demons shimmered in behind him and threw fireballs at him. At the same moment another dozen ambushed Piper in the kitchen. "Leo!" she yelled "get your butt down here!"

Leo orbed in with Melinda. "What the…" Melinda ducked quickly behind the counter.

"Up!" Piper cried. "Upstairs! Get to the attic."

Chris and Honey were in the attic when Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Mel burst through the attic door. "Barricade it!" Mel yelled and Chris without waiting for an explanation flicked his hand, a large bookcase slid itself across the door.

"What's happening?" Honey cried.

"There are about thirty demons out there!" Wyatt said. "We knew there was something big brewing! Their gonna take out our whole family, it'll break the power of three and they'll have five less witches and two and a half less whitlighters!"

"Ok!" Honey said looking around, "What've we got to work with?"

Melinda threw open some cabinet doors, "We've got some pretty powerful vanquishing potions, I don't know how effective they are when they're not fresh."

Wyatt pulled out a couple of athames. Chris took a few, "And Mel, and Wyatt and Mom have got pretty hefty fire power. Honey you take these," He handed her some vials.

The door shuddered under the assault, they formed themselves into a line facing the door. Chris linked his little finger with Honey's, "If we get through this… Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Honey whirled around to face him, "You're asking me _now_?"

"Seems like as good a moment as any. Don't you think?"

Honey stared up at him, "Yes." She breathed. "Yes! _When _we get out of this you and I… We get married."

Chris pulled her to him in a frantic kiss. And then the door blew off its hinges.

Demons poured through the doorway, Piper and Melinda blew them up, Wyatt was a formidable force mowing down demons all around him, Leo orbed all over the attic throwing potions at any demon that dared to come near his family. Chris was covering Honey not letting anyone near her. Melinda yelled out in pain, "Chris help her! Help Mel!" Honey cried. Chris hesitated. "Go!" Honey screamed over the yells and bangs of vanquished demons.

Honey's gaze moved from demon to demon as she hurled potions. She could see that Piper was injured, she was limping but still carving a path through the crowd of demons, Leo was trying to get to Piper to help her and Chris was standing over Melinda as Wyatt healed her. Honey's gaze fell on a demon holding a cross bow pointing directly at Chris's heart. Time slowed down. Honey threw herself in front of the path of the arrow. It thudded into her side and she fell to the floor, in the chaos no one noticed another body on the floor, another small cry of pain. "You witch!" the demon roared and kicked her hard. Honey rolled back, the arrow shaft broke off and the head buried itself further into her flesh. The demon fired two more shots into her side. Honey moaned and threw the last vial at the demon.

The attic was filled with smoke. "Head count!" Piper cried. Leo, Melinda and Wyatt all called out. "Honey?" Melinda said. "Oh my God! Dad! Honey!" Leo leaned over her.

"Chris?" Honey opened her eyes and peered around. "Chris!?"

Everyone looked around in panic. "Where is my son?" Piper whispered her voice wavering.

***

Honey swung the crystal over a map keeping hold of one of Chris's favourite shirts. "Nothing!" Honey wept. She brought the shirt to her face and inhaled the heady scent. Rich and spicy and familiar, like coffee. Tears sprung to her eyes although she already thought that she had cried enough for a lifetime.

A familiar jingle sounded. Leo looked up, "The elders."

"Take me with you Leo." Honey said, wiping tears off her face.

"I…can't… it's not…"

"Leo." Piper said softly. "Take her."

***

The Elders watched in amazement and Leo and a dishevelled Honey appeared in their midst. Her hair was tangled, ash streaked her face and blood stained her hands but her eyes burned brightly with a passionate anger. She looked like a force to be reckoned with, a force that the even Elders would tremble at. "What is she doing here Leo?" one of the robed men said sternly.

"You know why I'm here. Give Chris back to me."

"Leo, I think you should leave." said the Elder. Leo uncomfortably nodded to Honey and orbed out. The Elder turned to Honey, "What do you think you're doing?"

Honey walked right up to him and glared right into his face, "I think I'm getting my Chris back."

"We cannot do that. You know that."

"I don't know _anything_! I turn around and he's just gone! Do you have any idea how that feels? Not knowing?" she cried.

The Elder sighed, "Your destiny has changed. Chris and you no longer share a destiny."

"That's bull! Chris _is_ my destiny. I know that! I've never been surer of anything in my entire life. Now send him back."

"We can't…" the Elder began before Honey punched him hard in the face. He fell down.

Another Elder, a younger man, rushed forward, "How dare you!"

Honey turned on him "Don't underestimate what I would dare to do for love. I have done everything you have ever asked me to do. I've fought for you, I've risked my life for you, I've risked my friends for you, I've acted on your cryptic messages, I've answered every single time you have done that annoying jingly thing. I have never asked for anything! And how do you repay me?" Honey shouted. "You stole my love."

A female Elder walked forwards, "I said this before; we can't just separate them because we fear what they will create together. That is not what we stand for."

Honey was breathing heavily, "Give him back to me," she spat. The Elders just gazed at her with expressionless eyes. "Please." She whispered.

The female Elder smiled and nodded. Chris faded into existence. Honey shrieked with joy and ran at him full pelt. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around beaming before crushing her close to him. "You are amazing!" he whispered into her hair.

"Damn straight I am." Honey laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Chris gently wiped them away.

The female Elder stepped forwards, "Have a wonderful life together." She said smiling.

"It's not easy you know. Doing what we do. And I think you should remember that next time you think about interfering with our lives. But… Thank you." Honey said softly. The Elder nodded serenely as Chris orbed them back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Honey watched the mirror as Melinda drew a comb through her hair over and over. "You're sure?" Melinda asked.

"Yes! Mel, I'm certain."

"It must be nice to have something you can be so certain about." Melinda sighed.

Honey turned around in her chair, "You'll get it." She said softly.

"Forgot about me! This is your day! You like your hair?" Honey turned her eyes back to the mirror. Melinda had plaited the front sections of her hair and brought them to the back of her head where the rest of her long tresses cascaded down almost to her waist. Tiny white daisies had been threaded into the braids, larger daisies and white roses with glossy tendrils of ivy made up her bouquet. Her dress was very simple, at Honey's own request, spaghetti straps holding up a silk bodice and a skirt that flowed gracefully to the floor with a wide satin ribbon around the hemline. Tears blurred Honey's vision. "You look beautiful." Melinda said wiping her own tears away.

"Just one more thing." Said Piper standing in the doorway, she walked behind Honey and fastened a delicate silver chain around her neck with a tiny silver triquetra hanging on it.

Honey brought her hand up to it, "Thank you." She murmured.

"Something I picked out for you. Paige, Phoebe and I all blessed it. For protection." Piper said hugged her gently so as not to crease the dress.

Melinda picked up her own bouquet of red roses, "Ready?" she asked Honey.

"I'll be right there."

Piper and Melinda walked out and a few moments later Honey heard very soft music start to play. She stepped carefully down the stairs to see the conservatory decked out in flowers and shimmering lights and Piper and Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Laura and Penny, Paige, Henry, the two twins: Emma and Jenny and Billie all looking at her with smiles on their faces. Wyatt stood next to Chris who had his eyes fixed on her, an expression of wonder on his face. The walk towards him seemed to stretch forever but at the same time take no time at all. Then Melinda was taking her flowers and they were entwining their fingers together. The woman in flowing robes smiled kindly at her, Honey recognised her from the photos around the manor. "Oh," said Chris tearing his gaze from Honey's face, "Honey this is my Grandmother, Grams… Honey."

"So pleased to meet you." Grams said, "And now! To wed you!" she took a deep breath. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls to one. Do you Christopher Halliwell and you Honey Williams join us today of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

Chris grinned, "I do."

"I do." Honey had tears clinging to her lashes, they sparkled in the light like miniature diamonds.

"You may now join hands," Chris looked down at their already clasped hands, "And recite your vows. Chris?"

Chris looked deep into Honey's eyes, "Honey, we have only known each other for a few months but I feel as though I have known you forever. Our souls recognised each other. And so I know that we have the courage and the love to take whatever life throws at us. Together."

A single tear ran down Honey's cheek. "Chris, I love you. I have loved you more deeply than I ever believed possible and I know that I will always love you. You are my future and with you I am not afraid of anything. I know that our love will last for all time."

Grams smiled and Piper wiped at her eyes while Melinda cried freely into her flowers, even Wyatt looked a little misty eyed. "Here before witnesses Christopher and Honey have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord," a golden cord wound itself around their clasped hands, "I bind them to those vows."

Chris tightened his hold on Honey's hand, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so shall it be." They chanted together.

"So shall it be." Repeated Grams.

"So shall it be!" called out the congregation. And without waiting to be asked Chris tugged on Honey's hand and laughing pulled her into their first kiss as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chris leaned against the bedroom doorway watching Honey make breakfast. She hummed gently as she flicked on the coffee machine. He grinned, she was wearing one of his shirts. "Like what you see?" she asked, humour in her voice.

Chris dragged his eyes from her legs and laughed too. He stepped towards her. Suddenly Honey frowned, "Wait…" her hair began to whip around her face as a strong wind rushed through the room, "Chris!" Chris glowed deep red, yelled out in pain and then vanished. "NO! Chris!" Honey stood in the wreckage of her home smashed glass, broken plates and paper strewn all over the floor. "Chris." She whimpered.

Honey let herself into the Manor. "Leo? Wyatt? Piper! Help!" there was no response. Half blinded by tears Honey staggered through the house. It was empty. The door burst open and Billie rushed in. "There's no one here! What happened? Do you know?"

Billie looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I was with Melinda, Prue and Laura and they just vanished!"

"Glowed red?" Honey asked.

"Yes!" Billie cried.

"Have you seen anyone? Phoebe? Paige? Henry?"

Billie shook her head, "No, no one's answering and I can't even project!"

"It's got to be a demon! They've taken the whole family, everyone bound by blood."

"So what do we do?"

"We're gonna need a demon." Honey said already reaching for the Book.

"What the?" the dark haired man spun around in confusion as he took a step forwards the glittered cage from the crystals sparked into life. He conjured a fireball.

"Hey. Nice power. Mind if I borrow it?" Honey stepped out from behind the tattered sofa. "Powers from evil rise, course unseen across the skies, come to those who call you near, come to me and settle here."

Dark orbs wrenched themselves from the demon's body and sank into Honey's skin. Honey groaned and sank to the floor. "Honey!" Billie ran forwards and helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

A slow grin spread across her face. "I feel better than ok. I feel fab!" she threw a fireball at the wall. "Cool!" the demon still imprisoned yelled angrily. "Oh shut up!" she chucked another fireball at him and he screamed as the flames consumed him. "Nice. I'm off."

Billie hurried over to her. "How do you know where to go?"

"I can just sense it." Honey said. "I can sense the evil."

"Do you want me to come too?"

"No. If everything goes wrong. If this is it. You need to take over." Honey closed her eyes and sighed sadly then smiled determinedly bright. "Cya." She blew a kiss to Billie and shimmered out.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and all nine of their children stood in a close ring. Laura Phoebe's youngest and the youngest of the family in the centre. On all sides were demons, dozens of demons. "I did it." One of the demons crowed. He walked towards them and the demons fell back to allow him through all of them falling to their knees. "Every single member of the Halliwell family. Mine."

Piper glared at him a bloodied cloth held against her palm where this demon had cut her. "Kneel." He said.

"Bite me." Wyatt spat.

The demon held out his hand and they were all forced inexorably to their knees. "You will kneel to me before you die." He clicked his fingers and about a dozen demons formed a ring around them the other watching on baying for blood.

Chris, as he knelt on the hard floor all the breath being squeezed from his lungs thought of Honey, "I don't want to leave her." He thought. "Not yet." And as he was thinking this he glanced up to see a pair of beautifully familiar eyes. His jaw dropped, amongst the ring of demons stood Honey. She was clad a silk corset and black skirt with a slit from the hem on the floor all the way up to the top of her thigh.

Honey winked at him a sexy smirk playing on her blood red lips. The leader stepped forwards and caught Honey's eye. Leering at her he dragged his finger down her jaw. "You may be the first." He said. Chris's blood boiled and he struggled anew.

"Why thank you." Honey whispered, her lips a breath from his ear. "You are too kind." She thrust her hand, fireball and all, into his chest. His eyes widened in shock and he screeched with anger and pain as he burned.

The other demons stood silent staring at the scorch marks on the ground. Honey grinned and fireball after fireball zoomed from her fingertips into demons left right and centre. Eventually there was nothing left but the smoke from the demons that hadn't shimmered away fast enough. "Hell yeah!" she threw her arms up into the air. Chris laughed and was the first to his feet sweeping her off hers and spinning her around. "I am an awesome demon!"

"Let's go home." Piper said smiling.

Honey quirked a brow at Chris, "Race ya!" she shimmered out. Chris looked incredulously at his family.

"I win!" Said Honey, bouncing around the attic.

Phoebe laughed, "Ah. I remember the 'being a demon' high."

"I feel just so… bad!" Honey purred.

"Yeah, you got to go back to being Honey." Leo said.

Chris frowned. "I thought the only way to do that is to…"

"Yup." Phoebe winced.

"C'mon Honey. Won't hurt a bit." Wyatt said.

"Aww. You guys! Buzz kill!" Honey continued to skip around them making flames dance up and down her arms. "Don't you want to wait a bit, Chris? I bet demon me is damn good in bed…"

Chris raised his eyebrows. Wyatt slapped his hands over his ears "LA LA LA LA LA!" he sang loudly.

Melinda rolled her eyes and gestured at her dad. "Go!" she quickly stabbed Honey.

A few minutes later Honey was sitting on the couch now clad in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans with Chris's arm around her shoulders. Chris lowered his voice and whispered into her ear, "Just so you know. Regular you is pretty damn good in bed."

Honey flushed bright red and buried her face in his shoulder. "Just please kill me now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Chris?! Oh, Christopher?"

Honey froze. "Shhhhh!" Chris hissed, "He might get bored and go away."

"When has that ever happened?" she rolled her eyes.

""Honeeeeeeeey?"

"Not now Wyatt!"

"Oh good you're home. I,"

The bedroom door handle turned. "No!" Chris yelled but too late. Honey squealed and grabbed for her shirt.

"Seriously? It's two in the afternoon." Wyatt turned to face the door.

"It's our home! We're newly weds. It's expected."

"Well I need you. Actually I need Honey. Actually Paige needs Honey. Well technically…"

Honey now properly attired huffed, "Point Wyatt?"

"Paige was hoping you'd do some substitute teaching at magic school One of the professors left suddenly on some sort of vision quest kick."

"Me? But,"

"Why didn't she just call?" Chris asked.

"She did but you weren't answering your phone."

"Otherwise occupied." Chris said in an undertone.

"People!" Honey cried before Wyatt could begin teasing, "I can't be a teacher! I'm only twenty!"

"Paige asked for you especially. It's the ethics class. She feels like you are the right person. Just give it a try? Chris can give you a lift. He's supposed to be there anyway."

"Actually I can work whenever I want so…"

"Yeah, yeah so you can come home for a quick one." Wyatt mumbled but he shut up pretty quickly at Honey's death glare.

"I'll give it a go. I'm not promising anything but… next time you have to knock! Far too many people in this family orb in on each other in various states of undress."

ooo

Paige walked Honey down the hall. "Its eleventh grade ethics. It's basically just a discussion class. Keep them talking, keep the ideas flowing, keep them from killing each other please? You'll be fine." She grinned reassuringly then shut the door firmly.

Honey turned round to a sea of expectant faces all looking disturbingly close to her own age. "So… ethics huh?"

Chris poked his head around the door. "Demons are intrinsically evil." One of the pupils said.

"Are they?" Honey asked the room from her perch on the desk. "There is more than one case study showing demons _choosing_ humanity." She noticed Chris and clapped her hands, "Homework; look one up and highlight any points that indicate a level of choice. Class dismissed."

The students filed out. Chris grinned and rested her hands either side of her hips, "You are a pretty sexy teacher you know." He breathed sliding his nose down her neck.

"Careful, I could stick you in detention." Honey tried to sound stern but Chris' lips burning a path along her neck were making her feel slightly drunk. She let out a little gasp as his hand splayed on her back dragged her closer to the edge pressing their bodies more firmly together. She ran her fingers through his slightly spiked up hair tugging at the strands to guide his mouth to hers. His other hand had started out innocently enough on her knee but soon it had slipped higher and higher up underneath her skirt. Honey curled her leg so that her foot caressed his thigh and felt his breath catch.

"We should stop." He said raggedly. "Don't want to get caught by another member of my family."

Honey groaned "I know." She rested her forehead against his relishing his closeness. He stepped back and she hopped off the desk smoothing out her clothing. "How's the research going?"

"Oh you know time travel, paradoxes, alternate realities. It's a blast. How'd teaching go?"

Honey smiled, "I enjoyed it. I really, really did. It may be something I'd seriously consider as…."

"A career?"

Honey shrugged, "Maybe. Is that crazy?"

"No! If that's what you want then I think you should go for it. Ask Paige to give you a trial run."

"D'you think she'll go for it? I mean I'm not officially qualified or anything. And I never went to magic school myself. And I never went to college. And I,"

Chris covered her lips with a finger. "You're rambling again. Paige wouldn't have asked you if she didn't think that you could do it. And _I _think you can do it. I _know_ you can. You got some time before your next class? Why don't we hang out in the courtyard for a bit?"

"There's a courtyard?"

Sun shining, birds singing. It was like paradise. Of course the courtyard was inside so the sun, birds and sky were all magically conjured. "Last week it was snow." Chris said lazily.

Honey sighed and stretched luxuriously and rolled over on her back. Chris propped himself up on his elbow his other hand stroking her hair gently, "If you get the job what with you here, Dad, Aunt Paige, Laura on her last year and me finishing up the library the Halliwells'll be overrunning the school."

ooo

Chris glanced over to where Honey sat legs slung over the arm of one of the squashy chairs reading essays. "Did I tell my students freaked out completely when they found out I was married at twenty after knowing you less than four months?"

"How'd that come up?"

"We were talking about love. Do you think it was crazy?"

Chris looked over as her, "Do you regret it?"

"No! No, of course not. I knew that I loved you and that, you know, you loved me and I wanted to marry you. It was the one truly great thing I did in my life. I may have embarrassed them when I just started _gushing_ about how right it felt and how perfect you were."

He laughed, "Well, I guess I can't complain about you singing my praises."

"In four part harmony" She turned her attention back to the papers in her lap now into her second week of teaching Honey was in her element.

He smiled to himself as her brow furrowed slightly and she tapped her pen against his cheek. He reached for the last book in his pile. "Almost done." he called over to Honey.

"Seriously?"

"Last book!" he held up the small leather covered volume.

"This is a big moment." Honey said "Hold on." she grabbed hold of a spare piece of paper and threw it in the air as it fell turned into dozens of tiny gold sparkles. "Ta da!" she giggled. Chris flicked the brass latch open and then pried the covers apart. It was surprisingly stiff.

"What the…" from the crease in the centre of the book bright blue light shone rapidly spreading across the paper and past the boundaries of the page. Before they even had time to cry out or, as Chris was leaning towards, swear loudly the portal had engulfed the pair of them.

They fell out into existence in a distinctly darker looking library. The windows were smashed, the chandelier lying on the floor bits of crystal scattered around it like tears, the shelves were all on funny angles or pulled clean off the wall and the remaining books were torn and dusty the piles of ashes indications to the fate of the others. "I don't like this." Honey whispered, "Where are we?"

Chris reached for her hand and squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Whatever happens we're sticking together. Just keep hold of my hand. Come on." he led her out of the doors and down the corridor stopping outside another seemingly identical door. Gingerly he pushed it open.

Honey peered over his shoulder, "The manor? Wait what the hell is going on with all the mannequins?"

Chris paled, "I know where we are. And when." Two floating machines appeared Chris threw them against the wall where they crashed sending out a furious spray of sparks. "We have to get the hell out of here." Outside was like stepping into a war zone. "Don't use magic." Chris whispered as he pulled her along the road side stepping bits of brickwork.

"Chris," she was half jogging to keep up, "I don't understand. Where are we?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise, we just need to find somewhere safe first. Somewhere out of the open."

"Out of the open? What the hell? Are we in like a battle or something?"

"Yeah, or something." He said bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris, I can see what this place is doing to you. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk I just want to get you out."

"Where are we?"

"Not where." Chris tugged on her hand and she jogged to keep up. "When." Honey looked around and realisation dawned. This was the place Chris sometimes still visited in his nightmares. The place she had learned to bring him back from with soft words and gentle caresses safe in the warmth of their bed. Chris pulled her into an abandoned building. Once it may have been grand judging by the marble floor and carved ceilings. But now everywhere was coated in a thick layer of dust and the walls were falling down leaving piles of brick and debris. "I need to get a few things." Chris said.

"Let me help."

"No!" He snapped. "It's too dangerous. I know this world. You don't.

"Chris, we're married. We're supposed to do things together."

"I know." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know. But not this. Please just trust me. I can't do what I need to if I'm worried about you. Not here. Not now."

Honey frowned slightly then reached up on tiptoe to pull him into a kiss. She breathed in the scent of him. "Alright. But be quick." She held onto his hand. "And be careful, love."

"Always." Chris gave her a flash of a grin as he orbed out.

Honey began pacing backwards and forwards measuring the passage of time by the number of breathes she took.

"You."

Honey whirled around. "Wyatt?" she said questioningly. The tall man standing in the shadows had the face of her brother-in-law but it wasn't him. She could tell. He was missing the lightness and humour she knew so well.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said darkly.

Honey backed up. "Wyatt… you don't understand…"

"You're right there." And then he was right in front of her his hand around her throat lifting her so that her toes just brushed the marble floor. Honey's fingers scrabbled desperately against his fist. With his free hand Wyatt clicked his fingers and a demon appeared bowing low. "Explain." He snapped.

The demon looked up and spotted Honey. Confusion covered his face. "I killed her, just as you ordered Master. Over a year ago."

"Then how is it," Wyatt said conversationally. "That I am holding her now and feeling her pulse?"

"I…I…" The demon stammered and stuttered and was suddenly silenced as Wyatt blew him up without another glance.

"Honey Williams. I ordered you dead you know. I saw your body. Or at least what was left of it. Demons. They do so like to play with their food." Honey gasped in a shallow breath her head spinning her hold on his wrist loosening. Wyatt tightened his hold. "And now it seems I have to kill you again personally."

"No." Honey wheezed. "No. I'm not from here. You don't have to…"

"I'm afraid I do have to." Wyatt said no hint of remorse. "You know the prophecy." He saw the confusion flitter across her eyes. "You don't know? Well I can't let you die without you knowing." He let her drop to the floor. Honey's hands flew to her bruised neck as she tried to take deep breaths. "There is a prophecy about you. That your child will topple a great tyrant. Now as with all prophecies it is fairly ambiguous. I tried to turn it in my favour. My child? With my power and your destiny? But you wouldn't have it. Even your aunt's death wouldn't change your mind. Are you still as stubborn where you're from?" he didn't want an answer and Honey didn't give him one. He dropped swiftly to his knees pulling her into a sitting position. "I will not risk it. You are a chance I will not take."

Honey felt a sudden ice cold pain as he slid a long thin knife up between her ribs. "Chris." She gasped out as Wyatt let her fall back.

"Goodbye Honey Williams."

Honey watched as her blood stained the marble floor starkly contrasting against the black and white tiles and felt strangely disconnected. Scenes from her life seemed to play dream like across her eyes, not huge moments, not life changing decisions, just the little moments that meant everything .

Sitting around the Halliwell table in the manor surrounded by Chris's family and feeling like she belonged.

Chris teaching her how to fight, showing her how to make a fist properly, where to kick and then in one of her less graceful moments tripping over her own trouser hem and being caught before she could hit the floor and realising that what she was feeling was more than a crush. That it was real.

Their first kiss, soft and gentle and so improbable and absolutely them.

Their honeymoon in Venice getting lost crossing bridges and laughing in the Venetian sun. And one night Chris orbing them into a genuine ball and proving that he was in fact a very good dancer.

Chris holding her bridal style when they returned home as husband and wife and her laughing and wondering if it counted when you orbed over the threshold.

Lounging in the new bath in their new apartment with candles and bubbles and then the romantic mood degenerating into a full on water fight no holding back. Explaining to Wyatt how Chris had got the huge bruise on his forehead had been cringe-worthy.

Waking up in his arms and knowing that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. That Chris was her destiny. Always.

She struggled to maintain her grip on consciousness but darkness, blissfully pain-free darkness beckoned and then claimed her.

Chris skidded to a halt next to the prone body of his wife wondering bleakly if this would be it this time, if he really would have to hold her while she moved on to where he couldn't follow her. "Honey, Honey please." He lifted her gently into his lap, "This isn't your time yet. I know it isn't. Please wake up." Tears fell from his eyes. "My fault." He wept. "I was supposed to hold your hand." He took hold of her cooling hand and pressed a kiss against the soft skin of her wrist. He felt a faint fluttering against his lips. "Honey." He gasped. "Hold on, sweetheart. Please hold on for me." He drew the triquetra around them on the floor. He arranged her carefully in his arms holding onto her as tightly as he dared as he spoke the incantation from the book and once more they fell through time and space.

Then everything was colours and shouting and hands pulling at him. Chris kept his arms locked around Honey as his family descended on them.

Chris sighed. Leo had healed the knife wound in her side. Piper, Paige and Phoebe had chanted every incantation they could think of over her. Melinda had poured potion after potion down her throat. Honey remained unconscious. Two days. Two long days she had not deteriorated but neither had she gotten any better. Her skin was still a shade too pale her breathing just too shallow. He lay curled up next to her prone form on the bed his voice hoarse from begging. "Honey." He whispered. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. A story he couldn't remember being told. "In the beginning the creator took the blood of an angel and the blood of a demon and gave them to a woman to drink. This woman's daughter became the first witch and because the blood of both heaven and hell ran through her veins she had the potential for great good and great evil." He sighed again. "Oh Honey what can I do? What do you need?"

He rested his hand over her heart the other weaving their fingers together. "I love you so much." He closed his eyes and brought her hand up to his lips. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair and opened his eyes. A soft glow was spreading from his skin over Honey's. The light intensified engulfing both of them. It faded and Chris held his breath.

Her eyelids fluttered and opened. "Chris. Where was I?"

"I don't know. But I am so glad you're back." He wrapped his arms tight around her and she tangled her legs with his. "I couldn't have gone on without you, Honey. Thank you for coming back."

She pulled away enough to look up into his eyes. "Someone has to hold your hand don't they?"

000

Piper had decided that the only way to celebrate Honey's not dying was by cooking an enormous family meal. When they had all eaten their fill and had moved into the living room Chris glanced up to see Honey slipping out into the garden. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her. He swayed her gently on the spot. "Are you alright?"

"I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"I told you what Other Wyatt told me. Our child has a great destiny. That was why Nixon wanted me. That's why the elders feared us. That's why in the other world I was murdered. How can we bring a child into the world knowing what they will have to face?"

Chris spun her around. "Honey I want to have children with you. I can't lie to you and say that they are never going to face danger because they are. Even if we weren't who we are there are cars on the roads or illnesses or freak weather storms…"

"Hello! You're supposed to be making me feel _better_!"

"But what I can promise you is that they will be so loved and I will do everything in my power to protect our family."

Honey leant into his embrace tucking her head underneath his chin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I do want children with you and everything that will mean for us but not yet. I want you to myself for a few more years yet."

Chris grinned. "Yes ma'am." He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer his hand at her back sliding underneath her shirt, stroking over the soft skin he found there.

"Oh my… For the love of all that is holy… will you two control yourselves for more than thirty seconds!"

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled.


End file.
